


haven't had enough

by bisexualarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is VERY anxious, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheryl is a lesbian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexuality Crisis, Tension, Title based off the song 'haven't had enough' obviously, Toni and archie friendship, Underage Drinking, my four fav bisexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualarchie/pseuds/bisexualarchie
Summary: Archie thought the biggest hurdle he had to leap was figuring out his sexuality but it turns out the universe has much more in store for him.Everything starts going wrong when a stash of jingle jangle is found in Archie's locker that he swears doesn't belong to him. Reggie happens to be an expert in drug supply but he also happens to hate Archie's guts.Toni needs a family and Veronica needs to get away from her own.***Or: archiereggie enemies to friends to lovers and lopaz flirting tirelessly but both being too stubborn to make the first move





	1. the first storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back on my archiereggie bullshit!!! Also lopaz is so skinny so you best believe they're here to stay. Archiereggie is the main focus but lopaz is going to have their own major part in this story don't you worry. And yeah betty is a bitch in this but someone had to be. TONI AND ARCHIE FRIENDSHIP LIVES MATTER!!! This chapter lowkey looks romantic between them but it's NOT they're just about to become bffs ok let's get this show on the road

Pathetic fallacy. 

That's how to describe it, right? That's how Archie remembers it from English class. 

It's when the weather matches the emotions in a story. For example, if it was raining then that might mean sadness.

The weather today was all over the place.

When he woke up there was a thick fog in the air. Which he guessed translated to the uncertainty he felt after last night’s dream.

Then it had rained. Obviously this related to Archie digging himself into a pit of despair as he questioned his whole being.

The rain stopped after an hour, clearing up to reveal the sun again. This was around the time Archie started telling himself that dreams mean nothing and he should stop fretting about it.

It was sunny for a while actually but then the evening came and brought along a cold wind. 

This cold wind was less pathetic fallacy and more of a metaphor for Archie, a sign from the universe. A sign telling him that he needed to face reality. The frozen winds feeling like a slap in the face, like a harsh wakeup call telling him to stop avoiding thinking about this.

So, overall, there was a mess of weather; everything was all over the place and so was Archie's brain.

See, last night he had had a dream about someone, someone who happened to be of the male persuasion.

It wasn't a sex dream or even a kissing dream, for him that would be less worrying as he knew being a teenager meant being incredibly horny all the time. 

It wasn't even a dream with anyone he knew, or at least anyone close to him. That again, wouldn't worry him because he knows that dreams where you kiss people don't necessarily mean you are attracted to them. Sometimes the brain just translates your platonic love in that way.

No, this dream involved a stranger, a male stranger. The dream had slipped away from him barely minutes after being awake, only small fragments remaining.

He had been on what must have been a date, with this guy. They had been holding hands the whole time and Archie remembers a rose being given to him at one point and smiles being exchanged between the pair.

The intimacy scares him, it was innocent but intense also. He wasn't supposed to feel that way about boys, not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn't for him. 

Now the sharp wind had hit however, he realises he shouldn't have focused on the dream so much but rather on the way he felt after it. 

Before he remembered to be scared, he had woken up with butterflies in his stomach, he had actually woken up smiling for the first time in forever until he reminded himself to be worried.

Even himself being so anxious should've told him something. Surely someone who was secure in their heterosexuality wouldn't be worrying about something like this.

Today was definitely the day he had to face it for once. 

Archie had questioned his sexuality once before; it was a year ago and he never thought of it again, or that's what he told himself. Anytime a thought about  _that_ popped in his brain he'd just ignore it, sometimes your mind comes up with random things like that when you're bored.

It had been because of Cheryl, she had come out as a lesbian last year. He had been so proud of her and seeing her look actually happy was amazing, he had given her a tight hug and she had clutched him right back although she pretended to find the hug disgusting.

Cheryl's announcement, however great it was, had prompted a feeling of curiosity in Archie.

He thought about how quite a few people at school weren't straight, including Cheryl who had seemed so adamantly straight only a few months before.

This led him to wonder about himself.

He laughs thinking back to the method he had used to determine if he was gay or straight. 

He remembers asking himself if he'd want to kiss  _Jughead_ , of all people. When the thought of kissing his best friend made him feel nauseous he had taken that to mean that he was straight, that because he didn't want to kiss one boy then it must be the same for all boys. 

That was the end of his questioning. It seemed so ridiculous now but that had been enough for him, he had  _wanted_  that to be enough. He just didn't think about it again, I mean he definitely liked girls so what was there to worry about. 

But it wasn’t enough anymore.

He wanted to, correction,  _needed to_  talk to someone. He needed to get his mind clear because every second he was battling the instinct to shove all his questions away and he can't trust himself to work this out alone.

He wanted to speak with Veronica, more than anything. She had been the one breathing this word that had lodged itself into his ears and brain. 

 _Bisexual_.

He had heard her say that word a few times, just casually, in regards to different celebrities or fictional characters. 

Something about that word had stuck with him, of course he knew about being bi, it was the b in lgbt+, but hearing people talk about it out loud in conversation really solidified it as a something _real_.

Yet he still stuffed those feelings down. 

So, because of this, he wanted to discuss it with Veronica, he felt she'd know what to say, how to help him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't go to her, it wasn't right. They'd broken up only a week ago. 

They had ended things amicably and had only been together for less than a month before that anyway. 

There were definitely no hard feelings and they were friends but he didn't want to push his luck by dumping his problems on her so soon. He'd rather deal with this alone than lose her friendship. 

Betty was his next option, in his heart he didn't want to go to her but his brain was telling him that she was smart and therefore could help him.

So, there he was, standing on Betty Cooper’s driveway. 

The wind felt less harsh now but looking up he could see grey clouds in the distance.

 _The calm before the storm_  he told himself but immediately pushed the thought away as soon as possible.

He knocked three times, praying that he was right in thinking Betty's parents weren't home, sighing in relief when she was the one to open the door.

"Archie?" she exclaimed, clearly confused.

"Hey! Sorry I know it's random but can I ask some advice, I really- I need help." He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Can't it wait till another time?" she questioned, her tone telling him she was clearly annoyed.

He almost left right then but tried to power through.

"Please, Betty" he pleaded.

"Fine." She said and he didn't miss the way she rolled her eyes at him. "Come in"

He trudged through her house following her to the dining room. Now they had sat down at the table it felt too real but he had to do this.

"Look, I um... I have this friend" he almost winced at how obvious that was. "He's feeling confused" 

"Go on."

He should just bite the bullet and get it over with.

  
"He thinks he might like boys but he's not sure and he still likes girls too and he's just confused and a little scared, what should I tell him?" Archie finally says, biting his lip to stop him rambling.

"So he still likes girls?" Betty asks.

"Yeah"

"That's fine then" she says calmly.

"Really?"

He feels a little lighter now, until Betty replies in a way that makes his throat tighten. 

"Yeah he doesn't need to worry about this; he can just ignore the other feelings. Just tell your friend to stick with girls. There's no point trying with boys when he still has the chance to be normal, besides it's probably just a little phase anyway. I mean if he hasn't been with another guy then he can't know." 

Archie stays silent, not trusting himself to speak. He wants to be angry but it hurts and then he'd give away that he was talking about himself, not a friend.

Although he now wonders why Betty hasn't realised he's referring to himself, he thought he was being quite obvious.

Maybe she just doesn't  _want_ to realise. Maybe she can't  _bear_  the thought that he might not be straight. She doesn’t want to even imagine a _possibility_ of her friend not being like her.

He stops this chain of thought as Betty speaks, no doubt wondering why he's in silence.

"Archie? Are you alright?" 

There’s no concern in her voice though, she seems more disturbed and irritated that he’s just sitting there, not saying anything, with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh yeah, yeah definitely. In fact I'll go to my friend now. I'll tell him to just ignore his feelings and that they're all invalid anyway." He says chuckling bitterly, "thanks Betty, for the advice."

He scrambles to get up and leave, keeping his head down as he speed-walks out of the house. He has to get away from there, from everywhere.

His eyes are on fire, his face just as hot and his throat feeling like it had been burned with liquor. Vodka. Hmm. That sounds like a good idea.

It's raining now, with small, distant rumbles of thunder every few minutes. 

Archie doesn't bother with a jacket or umbrella; he just walks away as fast as he can. Away from Betty's house, away from his house and away from the Northside altogether.

He needs to figure this out, tonight. Whatever it takes.

He knows where to get alcohol if you’re underage so he heads straight there. He’d never actually been there, never needed to drink alone before, always getting his fix at parties or from his dad’s beer supply in the fridge.

A few shots later and any hurt he felt had gone. Anger and the need to act out, to spite everyone, replaced it.

Archie was a mess.

He was unpredictable and would no doubt see the consequences in the morning.

Storm Archie.

  
 ----

  
Toni Topaz was lost. 

Well, not actually lost as in she didn't know where she was. She definitely knew  _exactly_ where she was. Sometimes she wishes she didn't. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

No, Toni was lost in all other senses of the word. She was a drifter. Wandering from person to person, no one ever clasping tight enough to anchor her down. 

Actually she couldn't blame them, it was her fault really. 

She was a ship, a ship lost at sea, floating endlessly with nowhere to go.  

So, yeah, it is her fault because if she did find an anchor strong enough to hold her down then she'd just cut through the rope. 

Deep down she knows she likes being a drifter, she keeps searching for something to keep her grounded but maybe that's not what she needs.

Perhaps she just needs someone to stabilise her, to stop her feeling so seasick or even better, maybe she needs another boat to drift beside her. Possibly, rather than something to keep her from floating away, she just needs something to float with her, to create a constant in her life.

Alternatively, maybe she needs a lifeboat, maybe she needs to be rescued, maybe she's fallen down the cracks and her only hope of escape is to be saved by someone.

She almost laughs at that thought. However disorientated her life gets, however much of herself she loses or forgets, she knows that she'd never accept help from anyone.

She's too stubborn for that.

It would take a miracle for her to accept _anything_  from  _anyone_.

She wishes she'd lose that part of herself instead of all the others.

Speaking of being lost, she spots someone in the corner of the bar that definitely looks as though they're in the wrong place. 

She wasn't working tonight but she serves drinks at the Wyrm almost every evening, meaning that she knows the type of people who come here and this boy definitely doesn't fit the picture. 

The majority of people there are serpents of course, but that doesn't mean they don't get Northsiders too. She knows they're known for selling drinks to underage teenagers; she herself is 17 and works at the bar, for God’s sake.

She knows it's bad but it's not like she has a choice, they need as much money as they can get and besides she'd rather people got drunk in here than out on the streets.

Normally the Northsiders who come here are one of two types.

Firstly, the rebellious type. They're the type who think they're hard for buying drinks illegally, she snorts at how up-themselves they are and wishes she could tell them exactly what she gets up to, you know, being in a gang and all. She's sure they'd feel a lot less hard after hearing her stories. 

The second type is the snobby rich kid, ready to bribe anyone who disagrees with them. They act like their money is a shield to any attack. In a way it is. A rich Northsider would probably get less time in jail for murder than a serpent would for something like petty theft. It fucking sucks.

Anyway, this kid definitely wasn't either of those types. He didn't look rich and clearly wasn’t snobby; he was smiling at everyone as they walked past. He seemed a little reckless and unpredictable though which could mean he fit into type one but he also seemed a little scared and was apologising to everyone he bumped into.

Overall he just looked out of place; he stuck out like a sore thumb and not just because of his bright red hair. 

She watched as he stumbled out of the door and on to the streets, followed by a man who looked familiar. Was that..? Fuck. It was.

 _Greaser_. 

He was this piece of shit serpent with long hair and a motorcycle which he took everywhere; that’s where he got the name Greaser.

He was also known for going after teenagers and trying to sleep with them. He’d never force them but he’d always wait until they were too drunk to really comprehend what was happening which was just as bad.

Greaser was around 23 and this ginger kid looked about 17 and clearly drunk therefore he would be exactly Greaser’s type. That scared her immensely and so she followed them outside without a second thought.

She couldn’t see them immediately but she knew there was an alleyway behind the building where they had probably stumbled off to.

Sure enough when she rounded the corner she saw them, her fists clenched at the sight.

Greaser had wasted no time trying to chat this kid up, instead it seemed he had just gone straight to making out.

He had the boy pushed up against the wall, their mouths moving roughly together.

"Get off him!" She found the words fly out of her mouth.

Greaser pulled away from the ginger boy and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

He actually had the nerve to look amused.

"I'll walk back into that bar and easily find at least twenty people who'd be delighted to kick your ass, _Eugene_."

She watched him flinch at the use of his real name and almost laughed at the dirty look he gave her.

"Whatever." he spat and then pushed past her to get on his motorcycle and she gladly watched him ride off.

She heard a noise behind her followed by slurred words that she could barely understand.

"Why'd you do that?"

Wow. She just saved his ginger ass and he doesn't even care to thank her.

"Well you're wasted and that guy is known for taking advantage of people like you so I thought maybe you'd appreciate some help"

"Oh. Thanks." he blinks hard and seems to try and stabilise himself, "I'm sorry for bein' rude. Thanks uh..."

She's actually shocked that he's apologising, it's unusual for anyone she knows to admit that they were wrong, especially when drunk.

Suddenly she realises he's paused because he doesn't know her name and before she can think she gives it to him.

"Toni, and you are?"

"Oh yeah 'm Archie."

"Well Archie, no offence but you're an idiot."

"I know I know, I'm sorry for taking up your time, I'll leave you alone and head back home, thank you though."

"Bye Archie" she says and watches him wave as he walks away as steadily as possible.

She almost lets him keep walking away.

"Wait!" she doesn't know why she feels the urge to look after this kid "I'll walk you to the northside"

"You don't have to, I'll be fine"

He doesn't sound very reassuring.

"You were going the wrong way"

"Oh, ok maybe I do need your help"

A smile briefly finds its way onto his face for the first time since they've spoken.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while until Archie breaks it by swearing under his breath.

"Fuck"

"You alright?"

"It's just sunk in what happened tonight"

Toni attempts to keep it light hearted as she sees the look on his face.

"Yeah you don't look like the type of guy that makes a habit of kissing dudes in back alleyways." She teases.

"I don't usually make a habit of kissing _dudes_ at all." He mutters under his breath and the way he says dudes sounds heavy.

Her heart twists a little and she really feels for him. She wants to ask what he means and why he looks so upset but it's too late.

They're at the edge of the southside and they're saying goodbye.

She hopes she'll see him again and that maybe she can help him properly.

A vibration in her pocket catches her attention and she looks at her phone to see a text from Fangs.

_**Ready for your first day at Riverdale high tomorrow?** _

How did she forget about that?

_**I guess so.** _

Perhaps she will see him again.

 

 


	2. definitely hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!!! I had a philosophy exam and I've been sick so it was a lot of work. Don't worry though I won't abandon it, I love the characters too much.

His head hurt. It took him a moment to remember what happened last night. Remembering made him feel sick; a mixture of regret, embarrassment and fear. This nausea mixed together to join his headache.  
  
He contemplated faking illness to get out of school but doubted he would get away with it. Besides he had promised Veronica that he would be in school for her- he couldn't let her down.  
  
Looking at the clock he cursed under his breath realising that it was too late for him to get ready and out the house before Betty inevitably knocked on his door wanting to walk to school together. Nevertheless he tried to get ready as soon as possible.  
  
Just as he was finishing off the last spoon of his cereal he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out. Fake smile ready to go.  
  
"Hurry up Archie we're late."  
  
That's all she says before turning around and striding away, expecting him to follow. Her blonde ponytail sways and he wishes he could just stay and not follow her, he wonders if she'd notice.  
  
"I said hurry up."  
  
So she did notice.  
  
He also wishes he could tell her that if she's so worried about being late then she shouldn't bother waiting for him, he never asked her to.  
  
"I'm coming." Archie says instead.  
  
Close enough.  
  
Upon catching up with her he tries to say something, anything so that they can just pretend last night didn't happen.  
  
Betty speaks first.  
  
"What are we going to do about the serpents?"  
  
Oh? So not even a good morning?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that those southsiders are joining our school today so what are we going to do about it?  
  
"Welcome them?"  
  
She laughs.  
  
"You're funny. Now seriously what are we going to do?"  
  
"I wasn't joking."  
  
"Oh come on Archie. You know we can't trust them."  
  
"Isn't Jughead a serpent?"  
  
"He's different. He's not like them. He didn't grow up like them, in uncivilised conditions."  
  
"Betty I really don't think you should say that."  
  
"Why are you defending them? Don't you hate them for what they did to-"  
  
He cuts her off.  
  
"We don't know if that was them. Even if it was I'm not going to hate a whole group of people for one person's actions. That's fucked up."  
  
"Whatever Archie."  
  
She speeds up leaving him behind.  
  
He sighs in relief at being alone again. Betty was obsessed with bringing up that incident, even though it had been years. He already spent enough time thinking about it, he didn't need her to remind him.  
  
At least she hadn't mentioned last night.  
  
Great now he was thinking about that too, he needed to keep distracted.  
  
He spots his saviour standing by a table covered in papers.  
  
Veronica Lodge. The perfect distraction and mood lifter.  
  
He grins at her and walks over.  
  
"What's with all these papers?"  
  
"They're information for the serpents and... uhh in the nicest possible way Archiekins, you look a little rough."  
  
Before he can reply to her, a voice comes from behind.  
  
"What she means to say is that you look dead inside and your hair is dumb." Reggie Mantle adds.  
  
Veronica rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"Do you just hang around and wait for an opportunity to appear and insult Archie?" She asks.  
  
"No. I came over because I can see how awful his hair looks from all the way over there." He says pointing to the end of the hall.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
Archie wonders why Betty hadn't said anything. Probably too wrapped up in her rant about the serpents.  
  
"It's a little messy that's all." Veronica says sweetly.  
  
He reaches blindly at his hair trying to pat it down.  
  
"You're hopeless let me fix it, clearly I know what I'm doing and you don't." Reggie says. "Stand here"  
  
Reggie pushes him against the locker lightly, trying to keep him still. He's staring intently at Archie's hair, occasionally smoothing or rearranging bits of hair.  
  
Reggie is standing so close and Archie doesn't know where to look. Desperate for his eyes to be on anything other than Reggies face, he looks sideways and sees Veronica with an amused grin but she immediately turns when she sees him staring.  
  
He can feel Reggie's breath on him which is why he's so warm suddenly and his face is red from the embarrassment. Probably.  
  
"Done." Reggie exclaims, stepping back to look at him.  
  
"You look-" He pauses for a second,"well obviously not as good as me but it'll do."  
  
"Thanks dude." Archie says although he's not sure if that counted as a compliment.  
  
"No problem, I love charity work." Reggie smirks.  
  
Of course Reggie has to insult him again.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"No you shut up" Reggie is clearly trying to provoke him.  
  
"How about both of you shut up? The southside high students are coming and we need to make a good impression." Veronica orders.  
  
"I don't see why we have to make a good impression." Reggie complains but stops and raises his hands in surrender when he sees Veronica glare at him.  
  
Archie hears someone call his name and then sees a familiar face. So much for staying distracted.  
  
***  
Toni had managed to drag herself all the way to school but the front doors were filling her with dread. She was a fucking gang member who had seen _awful_ things, yet simply being at school was enough to make her heart beat faster.  
  
She thinks that says a lot about how fucked the education system is.  
  
"Tiny come on." Fangs speaking brought her out of her daze.  
  
"What? Is little Fangs worried about getting in trouble on his first day?" Sweet Pea mocks.  
  
"I just don't want to spend anymore time here than I have to but if you want a detention that's fine, I'll just start the movie and eat the snacks without you." Fangs smirks as Sweets gasps in mock horror.  
  
"How come I'm not invited to this movie night?" She asks.  
  
"It's boys only I'm sorry tiny."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet Fangs just wants an excuse to get you alone Pea." She jokes and Fangs snorts.  
  
"Shut up." Sweet Pea almost growls and she's clearly hit a nerve without realising.  
  
She wants to tell him to calm down but something catches her eye. More like someone.  
  
It's the ginger kid from yesterday. Fuck, what was his name? She thinks she remembers but she's not sure. Oh well only one way to find out.  
  
"Archie?" She calls out and relief washes over her as he looks up.  
  
His face though, looks anything but relieved.  
  
He was pretty drunk last night, what if he didn't even remember? She can see the look of confusion on his face and he seems to be struggling to say something.  
  
"Toni?" He says, seeming to finally remember her name.  
  
"I was wondering if I'd see you today." she's grinning at him, feeling relieved that she knows someone here other than her fellow serpents and also that Archie had actually managed to wake up.  
  
She notices that there's a girl standing next to him, staring at her intently. Toni wonders if perhaps she's made this girl jealous; strangely that disappoints her.  
  
The raven haired girl moves her eyes away from Toni and looks up to Archie as if questioning him. The fact that Toni noticed this makes her realise that she was now the one staring.  
  
"Andrews, who is this? Your secret girlfriend?" says a boy with dark hair who Toni hadn't noticed.  
  
"Fuck off, Reggie." Archie quips back.  
  
"Gladly." He replies and Toni notices that this kid actually looks upset and something tells her it's not because he got told to fuck off.  
  
"You two know each other?" the girl asks, once she realises that Archie isn't going to explain himself without being prompted.  
  
Archie can't seem to find any words so Toni decides to lead the conversation herself.  
  
"Yeah we actually met..." she trails off seeing Archie glaring at her, pleading with his eyes, "this morning. He um showed me where to park my motorbike."  
  
Archie nods enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah. Riverdale High can be confusing on your first day." He adds, trying to back up the lie.  
  
She looks suspicious but seems to pick up on the vibe and knows not to question it. Toni wonders if her and Archie are dating. She hopes not because then Archie would be a cheater which would completely ruin her view on him.  
  
"Well, Archie don't be rude, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" the girl is looking at Archie in a way that Toni can't quite place.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course, sorry." He looks on edge. "Toni this is Veron-"  
  
She cuts him off and reaches out to give Toni a handshake.  
  
"Veronica Lodge, it's lovely to meet you Toni uh..." Veronica trails off, waiting for her to give her last name.  
  
"Topaz." She supplies.  
  
"Like the purple coloured gemstone? I love it." Veronica is beaming at her and Toni finds herself smiling back.  
  
Toni isn't sure if the compliment was genuine or not, she's also not sure if she cares. Sometimes you just have to appreciate a pretty girl smiling at you.  
  
"Toni, can I talk to you? About your motorbike?" She hears Archie ask and immediately knows this is code for _can we talk alone?_  
  
Before she has a chance to reply, he's giving Veronica a rushed goodbye and pulling Toni into a nearby empty classroom and shutting the door.  
  
"What was that about out there? Why were you so on edge?" She finally asks him.  
  
"I was worried you were going to mention last night."  
  
"Is that because you don't want Veronica to know you kissed someone else? I can't promise to not let her know if you're cheating on her" She crosses her arms and raises a judging eyebrow.  
  
"No- what? Veronica and I aren't dating, well we were a few weeks ago but we're better as friends. Anyway, that's not the reason I was worried." he rambles.  
  
She feels happy knowing that they aren't together. No. She feels relieved that Archie isn't a cheat.  
  
That then leads her to wonder if he was tense because he was ashamed to know her. Maybe he really was a classic judgemental northsider.  
  
"Oh? What's the problem then?" Concern seeping through again.  
  
"Look, Toni please don't tell anyone this," he's whispering now, even though they're alone. "They think I'm straight and I did too until I stopped avoiding it and I'm still not really sure but I don't want anyone to know about what you saw last night because I'm terrified of what they'll say."  
  
He's breathing heavily.  
  
"You didn't want me to out you?" She says finally understanding. Now that's a reason she understand.  
  
"You won't will you?" He looks so fucking scared.  
  
"Trust me I know how shitty it is to be outed when you're not ready, I'd never do that."  
  
She can practically see the gears working in his head trying to figure out the implications of what she's said.  
  
"Are you...?" He doesn't quite know how to finish the question.  
  
"I'm bi." She says, knowing that's what he wants to find out. "My ex-girlfriend got pissed at me when we broke up and decided to tell my uncle. I got kicked out."  
  
"Where do you stay?" he looks worried but that's how everyone looks when she tells them.  
  
"I move around a lot. It's hard to find a place to stay for long because most of my serpent friends have their own family issues." her voice doesn't shake when she talks about it now, she's got so used to this life.  
  
"You could stay at mine if you needed to. I mean if you were ever desperate or something. It's just me at the moment, my dad is... away for a while so you can definitely stay." He looks down as he gives her the offer and stumbles over his words.  
  
Toni notices he doesn't even mention his mother.  
  
She's a little taken aback. Sometimes people say that she can stay with them but they don't really mean it. It's just something you have to say so you don't look like a bad person. Anyway it's not like she'd accept the offer anyway.  
  
"Thanks Archie but I'll be fine."  
  
"Just keep it in mind, in case something happens." he's so persistently helpful.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
*****  
  
Archie sees Toni pause for a second, looking at him as if she wanted to say something more.  
  
"Look, Archie, don't let my story put you off. I know my uncle reacted badly but my friends were all completely fine with it and I'm sure yours would be too."  
  
Archie feels a tightening in his chest as he thinks back to Betty.  
  
"I don't know about that."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Don't you have any gay friends?"  
  
"Yeah I have Cheryl and Kev." he smiles a little saying this, feeling a little better that he's not alone.  
  
It's still scary though. Kevin has been gay for as long as Archie can remember and Cheryl is so confident now that nobody would dare to confront her. It's different for him, he knows it is.  
  
Toni looks a little disappointed as if she had been expecting or wanting to hear other names.  
  
"Oh. What about that guy you told to fuck off?" Toni asks casually.  
  
Archie's reaction is anything but casual. His eyes grow wide and he starts spluttering.  
  
"Reggie? Reggie Mantle? No. Definitely not."  
  
He can't imagine it all.  
  
"How do you know?" She asks trying to keep in a laugh.  
  
"I don't know I just do. He's the football captain and he's all masculine and stuff and he's always with a different girl every week. Besides he's not my friend anyway. We hate each other and even if he was gay he'd still pick on me if I came out to him because that's just what he does. He's always there making jokes and pushing me around in the locker room and he tackles me on the field, sometimes even when we're on the same team. He's just so annoying, like this morning he was fixing my hair for me and standing way too close trying to make me feel all warm and uncomfortable and then he-" Archie finally realises he's been talking for way too long and stops to breathe.  
  
Toni looks beyond amused and Archie can't figure out why.  
  
"Are you sure you guys hate each other?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He's confused as to why she would need to ask that.  
  
He had just rambled on about how much they hate each other, surely it was obvious.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry." She brushes him off but she still has a smile on her face that says _I know something you don't._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway sorry this was a little short, I'll probably post another chapter later today or tomorrow but I just wanted to get something out there. Comments are appreciated because I really dont think anyone is enjoying this story and it's hard to stay motivated.


	3. flirting and fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long I'm sorry!!!

"Tiny why the hell did you just disappear into an empty classroom with that northsider?" Sweet Pea's voice is what greets her as soon as she opens the door.  
  
"Were you just waiting outside that whole time? I thought you guys were more independent than that" she questions.  
  
"Hey, we were just worried about you but we didn't want to barge in incase you were..." Fangs trails off and lets Sweet Pea finish for him.  
  
"Banging eachother. I mean if you're into getting it down in public that's fine but with a Northsider? Really?"  
  
She's close enough with them both to not be shocked at what they're insinuating, so she just rolls her eyes at them.  
  
"I can be friends with a guy without wanting to hop on their dick, you know." She raises her eyebrows at them, "I'm friends with both of you after all"  
  
She laughs at the insulted gasp Pea lets out.  
  
"Don't attack us, we were just concerned about your safety." He says trying to justify himself.  
  
"More like concerned with stuff that's none of your business."  
  
"She's right Sweets, we are pretty nosy." Fangs chimes in.  
  
"Yeah whatever, as long as you aren't smashing any Northsiders I'll stay out of it." He caves, putting his hands up in surrender.  
  
"We'll see you at lunch Tiny, I'll save you a seat."  
  
"Yeah of course, Fangs, I'll see both of you idiots later" she waves and heads towards where she hopes her English class is.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching she gives up and walks into the toilets that she'd gone past five times already. She'll just hide out here until class is over.  
  
As soon as she walks in she sees a certain raven-haired girl applying lip gloss in the mirror.  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
She rubs her lips together and smiles at herself in the mirror, checking her make-up before turning to look at Toni  
  
"Ah Antoinette, there you are."  
  
She's smiling again, the same smile from earlier, and her hands are clasped together, her Burberry handbag dangling daintily on her arm.  
  
Toni almost forgets to be shocked at what she was just called.  
  
"How do you know my full name?" It comes out as though she's accusing the girl of something.  
  
"We're in the same English class and the teacher called out your name but you weren't there." Veronica replies calmly, making Toni embarrassed.  
  
"How did you find me?" She needs to ask, probably just embarrassing herself further but she wonders why Veronica cared enough to find her.  
  
She raises her eyebrows and walks towards Toni, stopping right in front of her before answering.  
  
"Oh, no, I wasn't looking for you, Topaz, this little rendezvous was purely fate."  
  
Toni almost finds herself smirking. Veronica Lodge is _flirting_ with her.  
  
She then continues walking towards the door where she turns and waits expectantly.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to the English class you were supposed to be in 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Toni wishes they had met back at southside high so that she could be the suave one.  
  
Veronica seems to be trying to say something but is having difficulty finding the right wording. Eventually she settles on something.  
  
"I'm glad I found you actually because I sort of wanted to ask what the deal is with you and Archie."  
  
Why does that hurt? Why is that so disappointing?  
  
Maybe because she's tired of people asking that today or maybe because she wanted Veronica to be interested in _her_ , not her intentions with Archie.  
  
A thought crosses her mind wondering if perhaps Veronica was jealous and wanted Archie back. Another thought crosses her mind wondering if she was perhaps jealous for a different reason.  
  
"What's with everyone today? Can't a girl be friends with a dude without people thinking they're dating." She finds herself snapping, it wasn't meant to sound angry but it does.  
  
"My bad, you're right, I let society's heteronormativity get the better of me. Forgive me for the rudeness." She looks genuinely apologetic for upsetting Toni.  
  
She could have just said sorry but Toni is glad she went over the top with it, she's finding that she loves hearing Veronica talk.  
  
"Don't sweat it. I guess I'm being a bit hypocritical since earlier I thought _you_ and him were together."  
  
Veronica looks alarmed at this.  
  
"Archie and I? Definitely not. I am," she pauses and says the next few words slowly, making sure to look at Toni, " _one hundred percent single_."  
  
Definitely flirting.  
  
"Me too." Toni can barely say in time before they're in the classroom and the teacher is telling them to hurry up and sit down.  
  
Veronica takes the seat diagonally in front of her and turns round to smile once before decidedly _not_ looking at her again until the end of class.  
  
Yet Veronica waits for her by the door as everyone is leaving. Toni doesn't think she's ever seen someone smile that much at her before.  
  
"I thought my very own Ramona Flowers could use a guide to her next lesson." Veronica offers and Toni laughs at the nickname.  
  
"Ramona Flowers, really?" She's teasing her and Veronica knows it.  
  
She doesn't even answer and instead simply points to Toni's pink hair. Toni laughs again.  
  
"Are you going to tell me which lesson you have or not?" Veronica questions.  
  
Toni hates that she's not the confident and smooth one, she hates that she's so easily embarrassed today. Still, she finds herself not wanting to stop talking to this girl.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have history and uh thanks for showing me to my lessons."  
  
"No problem, I remember when I first started it was pretty difficult to find where things are."  
  
"You were a new student too? When did you start here?" Toni asks, wanting to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Last year. I had to move away from my home in New York." Veronica looks a little sad now, her eyes shining less.  
  
"Oh, why did you have to move?" As soon as she says it, she realises she shouldn't have.  
  
"Just family stuff." Veronica isn't smiling anymore.  
  
Toni's chest tightens for this girl who she barely even knows yet. She tries to move on from this part in the conversation.  
  
"It must've been weird to move to such a small town after living in New York."  
  
"Yeah it was but once I made friends like Kevin, Archie and the Vixens it was-" she cuts herself off, her eyes widening and a grin spreading on her face,"Oh my god! you should totally try out for the cheerleading squad."  
  
She's glad that Veronica is smiling again but the suggestion is daunting.  
  
"I don't know. Cheerleading isn't really my thing." She feels bad for letting her down.  
  
"Why not? Because it might compromise your whole badass gang member look?"  
  
Toni can't even answer before Veronica is talking again.  
  
"C'mon, if anyone makes fun of you I'm sure you're more than capable of showing them who's boss." Veronica argues and it's pretty convincing.  
  
The way Veronica is looking at her, pleading her to at least try out is what makes her cave.  
  
"Fine, I guess it can't be that bad." She tries to look grumpy but it's difficult when Veronica looks so overjoyed.  
  
"Yes! You won't regret this Ramona Flowers." She's practically jumping at this point.  
  
They're at Toni's history class now.  
  
"I better not" she pauses for a second and then adds, "I'll see you later, Blair Waldorf."  
  
The delighted look on Veronica's face and her little giggle makes her realise she definitely won't regret this.  
  
*****  
  
Archie was late to football training.  
  
He wouldn't have to try out again this year to get on the team but still he didn't want to piss off the coach.  
  
Everyone had already left the locker room when he got there so he just changed as quickly as possible and left his bag on the bench. There wasn't time to unlock his locker and put it in there.  
  
As he ran out on the field he was greeted by Reggie Mantle.  
  
"Andrews you're late." The bulldog shouts. "Luckily coach isn't here and I'm leading the practice."  
  
"I think I'd rather deal with coach." Archie is already annoyed just looking at Reggie's smug face.  
  
"Don't give me cheek, Andrews." Reggie says walking closer.  
  
Archie's heart it beating faster. Why does he find this guy so infuriating?  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Kick me off the team? We both know you don't have the power to do that." Archie replies, chuckling.  
  
"No I don't but I _do_ have the power to make you run 5 laps and give me 100 push-ups." Reggie smirks at him,"Go on Andrews, we're waiting."  
  
No way is Archie going to back down now.  
  
"No." He says simply.  
  
He watches Reggie's face go from amused to pissed as he pushes Archie in the chest.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Archie pushes him back.  
  
"Are you deaf? I said **no** , you dick."  
  
This obviously makes Reggie snap and he's lunging towards Archie too quickly for him to move out the way.  
  
Suddenly he's on the ground with Reggie on top of him, gripping his shirt and bringing his face close to his.  
  
"I think you need to learn when to shut up, Andrews."  
  
Archie feels dizzy and way too hot. Still he's not going to give up.  
  
"I think you need to learn that I don't take orders from you, _Mantle_ " he says, trying to shove Reggie off him.  
  
He keeps pushing and eventually rolls them over so he's on top. It doesn't last long as Reggie quickly turns them again so they're back to their original position.  
  
"Just give up, Andrews." Reggie growls.  
  
"Will you guys both _please_ just shut up, we need to choose new team members and we don't have all day." Moose shouts, reminding them of where they are, "If you guys want to keep rolling around together do it in your own time."  
  
Archie hears a couple people snicker and it completely knocks all the anger out of him. He knows what Moose is implying and he knows it's just a joke but it scares him. What if they somehow know about last night? What if someone else saw him?  
  
His hands go limp as he lets go of Reggie's shirt, allowing him to stand up.  
  
"Andrews? Hello?" He can vaguely hear Reggie say, "Hey carrot head can you hear me?"  
  
"What?" Archie finally replies.  
  
"Are you okay, bro? Did I knock you down too hard?" He asks and if Archie didn't know any better he'd think Reggie actually cared.  
  
"No, it's fine, I just zoned out for a second." He lies.  
  
"Whatever dude, get up, we have some kids to intimidate." Reggie says, offering his hand out to Archie.  
  
Archie is surprised and almost refuses to take it but doesn't have the energy to start an argument so he lets Reggie help him up.  
  
Archie carries on with practice as normally as he can, trying to focus but he's hyper-aware of everyone around him. It terrifies him to think that any one of these guys might be able to tell he's anything but straight.  
  
At the end of training, Reggie pulls him to the side.  
  
"Bro are you sure I didn't hurt you earlier because you look kind of pale and just pretty out of it." Reggie asks.  
  
Why does he keep asking? Does _he_ know something? Can he tell? Is he hoping that if he asks enough times Archie will break and tell him?  
  
"Why are you so worried about me?" Archie snaps.  
  
"I'm not, I just can't afford to lose a player and I hate to admit it Archie but you're pretty good at Football. I... we need you on the team."  
  
Archie's stomach swirls. He feels odd.  
  
Maybe it's the sincerity in Reggie's voice that he's never really heard before. Maybe it's the way he called him Archie instead of Andrews. Maybe it's the genuine compliment. Or maybe it's the hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Reggie." he says and smiles at him, his first genuine smile of the day.  
  
He sees Reggie look intently at him, really stare at his face and he looks in pain.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Reggie replies suddenly in a bad mood.  
  
How did Archie mess up saying 'thank you'?  
  
"Reg?" he asks.  
  
"Don't fucking call me that, Andrews. Just fuck off." Reggie almost shouts, refusing to look at Archie.  
  
He wants to ask what the hell he did wrong but Reggie is already walking to the locker room and Archie isn't sure there'd be any point asking.  
  
Either way he can't follow Reggie anyway as someone is tapping him on the back.  
  
"Cheryl?" he asks as he turns around, "What are you doing here? I thought cheerleading tryouts were tomorrow."  
  
"Yes they are Archie Andrews which is why I'm not wearing a cheerleading uniform incase you were too blind to notice"  
  
Cheryl speaks sharply before changing to a lighter tone within a seconds notice.  
  
"Anyway, I came here to invite you to the back to school birthday bash I'm throwing on Friday for my wonderful girlfriend Josephine McCoy." She beams, handing him an invitation covered in extravagant writing. "I trust you'll be there."  
  
The way she talks about her girlfriend with the world's biggest grin on her face makes him proud. Seeing Cheryl happy is something he's so glad he gets to see.  
  
"Yeah, of course, Cheryl." he tells her, happily taking the invitation.  
  
"Glad to hear it, inferior red-head. Oh and tell Breakfast at Tiffany's she's invited too, you can find her and her new chum in the gym practicing. Toodles." She spins around, her hair flowing dramatically as she waves goodbye.  
  
He looks down at the the two invites in his hand and sighs. He's excited and obviously he's going to go, it's important to Cheryl but he's feeling nervous.  
  
He supposes he'll just have to avoid getting drunk in case he says something he regrets.  
  
Walking into the locker room he sees that it's empty apart from Reggie. He can feel the tension in the room and decides against talking to him.  
  
Instead he grabs his bag, grateful that he had left it out on the bench, and decides to just change at home. He's lucky they hadn't needed to wear the full kit today.  
  
Before heading home he makes a detour to the gym to find Veronica. He can hear music playing as he walks in.  
  
"Hey Ronnie... and Toni?" He's a little confused, "Are you guys friends?"  
  
It worries him. The only person who knows his secret is getting close with one of his best friends, what if she tells her?  
  
"Yes, we are." Veronica answers easily and Archie notices how Toni smiles slightly at this.  
  
"Did you come in here for a reason, Archie?" Toni asks.  
  
"Because I'm kind of in the middle of teaching Toni a dance so she can try out for the Vixen." Veronica informs him.  
  
"Oh yeah, Cheryl wanted me to give you this invitation to a party she's throwing... Toni I'm sure you can come too." He adds, feeling bad that he doesn't have one to give her.  
  
He gives Veronica the invite, realising now that he only has one. He could've sworn he had another.  
  
"Thank you Archie and don't worry Toni, we'll go together, you can be my plus one." Veronica beams at her new pink-haired friend.  
  
He suddenly feels as though he's intruding.  
  
"I'll see you later guys" he says before turning and leaving.  
  
The girls don't reply, instead chatting with eachother about something he can't hear.  
  
He knows deep down that they're not talking about him but he still feels his heart beating faster. He just needs to get home and sleep.  
  
Hopefully tomorrow will be a lot calmer.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: tomorrow wil most certainly not be calmer, I'm sorry Archie. 
> 
> Comments and stuff are always appreciated thank you, ily all!!


	4. soup cans and motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and veronica seem to be riding pretty smoothly... so far. Archie and Reggie are as tense as ever, even when Archie's world comes toppling down one can at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm sorry. It's short but we're finally getting into the story a bit and next chapter should have some drama and key moments so stay tuned!! (Idk where those paragraphs about tin cans came from... don't ask)

Suspended and pending expulsion.

He felt dizzy as he walked home, it didn't feel real.

Everything had been a blur since he'd been taken to the principles office this morning.

First though, Jughead had come up to him in between lessons.

"Archie, what the fuck were you thinking?" He had said, grabbing Archie by his jacket.

"What?" Archie could only reply, his mind already racing.

He knew Toni and Jughead must be friends, they're both serpents so of course they would be. He was silly to think someone he had just met would keep a secret for him from one of their friends.

"I know you make bad decisions sometimes but seriously dude? In your locker?" Jughead had asked and then Archie was confused again.

He had felt briefly relieved that this wasn't about what he thought it was.

"Look, you better come up with a good excuse because Mr Weatherbee looked pretty pissed when I overheard him talking with Sheriff Keller" Jughead had continued.

"Jug, I don't understand what you're talking about." Archie had tried asking but it was too late.

Principal Weatherbee was asking him to his office and sitting him down in front of the desk.

"You have to understand this is unacceptable, both in the eyes of the school and the law. Drugs are a serious-"

He forget to be polite and cut him off.

"Drugs, sir? I don't understand." Archie was beyond confused.

"Yes, Mr Andrews. Jingle Jangle to be exact."

"What?" Archie didn't understand.

Sheriff Keller began to speak now.

"We received a tip that someone from the Riverdale football team had been dealing and abusing drugs, so we investigated and found a stash of it in your locker."

"That's not... but I don't understand how, I swear those aren't mine I don't do-"

This time he's cut off.

"You don't take Jingle Jangle, Archie? I think we're all familiar with the incident at the four seasons." Sheriff Keller notes.

"That was once at a party, months ago and everyone did it. That doesn't mean I'm dealing drugs now." He's trying to defend himself but he can already feel himself becoming more and more numb.

"We're going to be investigating further into this but it's not looking good for you. You'll be suspended for now and unless innocence is proven then you should expect expulsion at the very least."

It was at that point that everything went by too fast to process. He could only catch snippets of what they were saying and everything was blurry.

**_Disappointed in you Mr Andrews._ **

**_Collect your things go home._ **

**_We'll be contacting your father._ **

**_No lock on your locker. What did you expect?_ **

**_Disgusting stuff. Harmful. Damaging your body._ **

**_Corruption. Serpents._ **

**_Go home. He is going to be so dissapointed in you. She would have been disappointed in you._ **

He doesn't remember if he even said anything back, all he knows is that now he's at home and he can't seem to stop shaking. His eyes are wet and sore. Exhaustion takes over and he's asleep.

*****  
Toni felt nervous today.

Last night practicing her dance with Veronica she had almost forgot that she'd actually have to perform it in front of everyone.

She had been distracted watching her new friend move her body in time with the music, dragging her hands over herself and even puting her hands on Toni, guiding her into certain positions.

She had also greatly enjoyed the feeling of Veronica's eyes trailing up and down her body when she thought Toni couldn't see.

Normally she wouldn't care what a bunch of privileged Northsiders thought of her but she didn't want to embarass herself in front of Veronica. This was her chance to show that she was smooth and confident.

She also felt the pressure of not letting the girl down as Veronica had looked so excited at the idea of Toni joining the Cheerleader team.

The practice had gone well though and Veronica was clearly impressed.

Thinking of last night reminded her of how Archie had come in to invite Veronica to some party, which also lead to her being invited as a plus one. Toni had felt her heart warm a little at this, it seemed almost like an unofficial date.

Apart from that she's thinking about how scared Archie looked, he'd looked that way almost constantly over the few days she's known him but still she wanted to talk to him.

She had hoped to check up on him before her tryout after school but it was already the end of the day and she hadn't seen him since yesterday.

Her concern was cut short as she spotted Veronica beckoning her to go to the gym together.

"C'mon if you're late then Cheryl won't even give you a chance, let's go." She says and immediately links their arms together.

"If they enjoy my dance as much as you did then I'm sure I'll be fine." Toni says watching how instead of blushing at this Veronica grins, her eyes glistening.

This Northside princess is turning out to be much more scandalous than she'd thought.

*****  
A minute after waking up he can breathe again, thinking back to the awful, vivid dream he just had.

Except it wasn't a dream.

He could tell because of the scratches on his arm that he had put there out of stress and looking over at the clock he saw it was 4pm.

It definitely hadn't been a dream.

It was a Friday afternoon and Archie had been suspended from school and would probably be expelled soon.

He felt his legs taking him downstairs and decided to just do what he used to do when he was home alone as kid.

On days when he was home sick and bored out of his mind he'd find himself rooting through the cupboards to find every tin can in the house.

It started when he'd had a cold one time and his dad had taken him to the store to buy chicken soup. The cans had been piled up so high that Archie was determined to recreate it himself. Everytime he was home sick he'd try to beat his record.

One time his dad had come home early and scared him making the tower topple over, denting several cans. He had then made Archie eat the horrid cans of tinned fruit as his dessert for a week.

Archie still smiled fondly at this memory, laughing to himself and wishing that his dad could come home early today.

He knew he wouldn't.

Instead he just started to line the various cans up, creating a base for the tower.

He told himself that getting these tins out was just to entertain himself and not a desperate attempt to cling on to his childhood.

He tried building the pyramid but he couldn't do it.

His hands were shaking and it kept falling over.

He managed to get it pretty high but then one wrong move and it was ruined. He watched it all come crumbling down in front of him. As soon as the foundation was weakened, the whole thing would come toppling down.

The higher he got it, the worse it was when it fell.

The comfort of being at such a low point suddenly hit him. He can stop holding on so tight now. He's got nothing and nothing can't be taken away.

As if she had read his mind, he heard a text on his phone.

**Veronica: if i know you then i know that you've probably forgotten the party tonight at 8**

**Veronica: cheryl will kill you and most likely me as well if you don't show up**

Looking at the time he realised it was already quarter past six. He had been so adamant at not failing with this stupid tradition that he'd been sat for hours now.

Finally though he's accepted it. He pushes the tower down himself this time, embracing it. Knows that it's slipped away from him and there's no point gripping onto it so tight because it's just going to hurt more when it falls.

At least he can be in control of the destruction this time.

****  
"I told you, you'd get in!" Veronica had said excitedly running up to Toni after practice, "Come on, let's go to mine to celebrate and get ready for Cheryl's party."

"Sure but only if we get to take my motorcycle." Toni said grabbing her bag and waving her keys in the air.

Veronica looked at them and then looked at Toni who was smirking.

"You know those things are an absolute killer for styled hair and skirts." She tries protesting but Toni can feel that she's not certain.

"I'm sure you'll manage, even with messy hair you'd still look like a model." Toni says and begins walking towards her ride without even waiting for an answer.

"Flattery is a cheap trick, Antoinette." Veronica calls out and Toni can hear the clicking of her heels following.

Toni reaches her bike and turns around showing it off.

"This is my baby." She says proudly.

"Your baby?" Veronica raises an eyebrow, and begins inspecting it, "I guess it does look pretty clean."

"Of course it's clean, I take good care of her." She replies a hint of offence in her voice.

Veronica giggles.

"I'll ride with you." She says finally.

"Really?" Toni is a little surprised that she'd agreed so quickly, "Alright take my helmet and get on behind me."

Toni climbs on first leaving space for Veronica who puts the helmet on with a slight look of disgust on her face.

Toni sort of wants to laugh, she looks ridiculous. The helmet completely clashing with her expensive style.

Another part of Toni notices how hot it is that this Northside princess is wearing her helmet and will be clutching onto her while riding her motorcycle. That part of Toni makes her heart beat faster.

Veronica finally gets on, immediately wrapping her arms around Toni's waist.

"I'm beginning to think you only suggested this so that I'd be forced to cling on to you." Veronica says into Toni's neck.

"So what?" She replies simply before revving the engine and asking for Veronica's address.

****  
He's already downed multiple shots of vodka before Cheryl can even greet him.

"Archie!" She walks over, Josie clinging onto her arm.

"Thank you for coming." Josie grins, clearly a little tipsy herself.

"It's not like he had anything better to do." Cheryl grumbles but Josie only smiles fondly at her.

"Happy birthday, Josie!" He says a little too loud before correcting his volume, "You both look great."

"Obviously." Cheryl says simply but Josie seems to be focusing on how slurred his voice is.

"Are you alright Archie? You've been here less than 10 minutes and you're already halfway to wasted." She looks concerned but Cheryl replies for him.

"Calm down, mon chéri, he's a teenage boy at a friday night party, of course he's already drunk." She rolls her eyes at him before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, "Now, less worrying and more enjoying your birthday like you deserve."

Cheryl then drags Josie to either dance or make out on the couch. Archie can't be sure which but he is sure that he's still not quite drunk enough.

He heads towards the kitchen to find more drinks and sees Reggie opening a can of beer.

He's about to turn away,not sure how to deal with Reggie after yesterday, not sure if he's still mad for whatever reason. Reggie sorts the problem himself though by noticing Archie before he can slip away.

"Hey Reggie." He says as casually as he can, walking over to grab a beer from next to Reggie.

"Hey man!" he replies looking serious for a second. "Look, about yesterday I... I don't know why I got so mad let's just forget about it, yeah?"

Archie feels himself smile, knowing that this is as close to apologising that Reggie can get.

"Yeah let's forget it."

He can't tell if he's imagining it but it feels like Reggie has moved closer, standing in front of him, his back against the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for inviting me, I know you can't get enough of me even when I'm mad at you." Reggie says putting his arm on the counter by Archie's waist.

Reggie's voice sounds smug, like it does when he's making fun of him but Archie can't quite grasp the vibe of the situation.

He almost doesn't even think about what Reggie is saying.

"What do you mean?" He sounds out of breath.

"You left the invite for me in the locker room yesterday." Reggie states simply.

That's where he lost the invitation. He probably dropped it when he was rushing out after practice.

"Oh I must've accidentally left it t-" Archie starts.

"Accidentally?" Reggie's pulling his arm away and he's not grinning anymore.

He looks angry.

"Reggie, I'm sorry you thought t-" he's cut off again.

"No. That's my bad for thinking that 'Golden Boy' Archie Andrews could get over himself and realise he's not that special." he practically spits before walking away without a second thought.

Archie doesn't even bother calling out after him, too drunk to wrap his head around what's happening. It's like everytime he thinks maybe they've got over this stupid rivalry he messes up and ruins it. Sometimes he thinks he's missing something, especially the last few months Reggie has been harder and harder to read.

He just wants to stop caring but he can't.

Maybe he'll confront Reggie tonight, count it as part of his new destructive streak.

Knock down more cans of soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! Any kind comments or kudos really do make my day, ily all!! Xx


	5. let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has realised by now that the universe hates him so he can't even be surprised when it lands on Reggie.
> 
> The circle of people giggle and the room hums with voices. Archie knows his face has gone pink but he's comforted that everyone seems to think this is ridiculous. Archie Andrews kissing a guy? Completely absurd. They all have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst time! well not too bad but still... I hope you enjoy

Archie's luck got worse everyday.

Cheryl had suggested they play spin the bottle ( _it's retro_ ) with her sitting on the sofa so she can _observe the chaos below_ and Josie next to her, disapproving but smiling.

"Cheryl, girl, do you _have_ to torture our guests?" A pink cocktail in her hand as she watches her girlfriend continue to set the game up.

Of course he's asked to go first. It's for _nostalgic purposes_ as Cheryl puts it. He tries to get Veronica's attention so they can laugh at this together but she's too busy whispering and talking with Toni. It seems they've become pretty close.

He stands, waiting for Cheryl to spin the bottle so he can be forced to spend seven minutes awkwardly chatting with some girl.

Cheryl puts the bottle in motion and mostly Archie wants it to land on Veronica or even Toni so that he'd at least be able to have a nice conversation.

Archie has realised by now that the universe hates him so he can't even be surprised when it lands on Reggie.

The circle of people giggle and the room hums with voices. Archie knows his face has gone pink but he's comforted that everyone seems to think this is ridiculous. Archie Andrews kissing a guy? Completely absurd. They all have no idea.

Veronica is grinning the most out of everyone, Toni is probably looking concerned but he avoids her eyes, and Reggie, Reggie is scowling like this is all Archie's fault.

"Reggie you don't have to, I can ask Cheryl to pick someone else." He suggests, trying to find a way out even though he doubts she'd budge.

"Scared of me, Andrews? Because _I'm_ certainly not going to chicken out." He knows what Reggie's doing.

He doesn't want to fall for it but the alcohol running through his veins and the chorus of _oooooo_ from the room is clouding his judgement.

"Fine, let's go and get this over with." He gives in and tries to smile at everyone like this is a joke that he's in on. Like it's all just fun and not completely terrifying.

Reggie follows him, he's grinning too, enjoying how clearly uncomfortable Archie is. Cheryl makes sure they get inside without sneaking off, then waves and says _have fun_ before shutting the door.

There's a lightbulb inside but it's so dim Archie can hardly see. He needs to say something, anything so this doesn't turn unbearably awkward.

He wonders if he had ended up in here with a different guy what would've happened. Perhaps they would've kissed as a joke to play along with the game or maybe it would've been real and he'd find some other dude who's petrified of being himself.

Instead he's in here with someone who hates him. Someone he's just had an argument with. Someone who's laughing?

Why is Reggie laughing?

"Good thing I took a bump of jingle jangle before this stupid game, it really makes spending time with you a lot more bearable." He sneers and _oh_ that makes sense.

The mention of jingle jangle shakes him a bit.

"You're on that stuff right now?" He asks trying to stay casual.

"Got a problem Andrews?" Reggie looks ready to fight.

Archie's brain is spinning, he'd forgotten Reggie was sort of an expert on this stuff. He wishes they were on good terms, he could really use his help but the least he can do now is not make things worse.

"No, that's your life Reggie. Do what you want." He tries.

"Oh, do you want some of your own?" Reggie's smirking.

"No definitely not." He says it too fast but he can't be known as a jingle jangle user, that won't help him. "Last time at that party it was way too much for me, I don't even remember anything that happened." He jokes wanting to subtly let Reggie know that was the only time he's used it.

Instead of laughing or calling him a pussy like he'd expected, Reggie stiffens and looks suddenly sober.

"Wait? You really have no memory of that night?" His voice sounds shocked.

"No, why? Do you?" Archie asks, not sure why this is so surprising to Reggie. Maybe you're supposed to remember.

"Nah of course not, I was just curious." It's too causal and Archie feels like he's missing something.

He ignores it and instead his mind is filled with thoughts on how he's going to prove his innocence. He had tried to forget he was suspended but Reggie had brought it all back. The words from the principle circling his mind especially, _no lock on your locker, what did you expect?_

Something clicks in his mind.

"This is going to sound strange but yesterday was there a lock on my locker?" Reggie was the last one out, he'd know.

"What?"

"After I left the changing room and you were still there, was there a lock on my locker?" He's vaguely aware he sounds crazy but he can't find himself caring.

"How the fuck am I meant to know that?" Reggie sounds a little angry but Archie can't give up.

"Reggie, please." He's practically begging now.

"I mean I think all the lockers do, so I guess, yeah, it probably did." It's not enough but it's something.

Reggie was there the night someone put drugs in his locker. Reggie knows about jingle jangle. Reggie knows _him_.

"I need you." He blurts out, scared of time running out.

"What?" Reggie's voice cracks, too timid and quiet.

"I need your _help_." He reiterates.

"What could you possibly need help with?" He's angry again, Archie had messed it up in seconds.

"I just-" he's cut off.

"Is it hard having a dad who loves you? Is it difficult being talented at football _and_ music? It must be _so_ troubling for you to have so many friends that care about you." Reggie's spits out and it hurts him. He's so desperate but he's not getting through.

"Reg, come on I really do need your help. I think someone's trying to set me up." He's too drunk to explain properly and he knows it sounds like he's lying but he _wants_ Reggie to understand.

"Do you think you're funny Andrews? Making up some story to taunt me?" Reggie hisses in a whisper and Archie can barely process it.

"Why aren't you believing me?" He pleads and it's too loud for the small space, his words hitting the air awkwardly and making his chest ache.

_Knock. Knock._

The sharp noise rattles through his head.

"Boys! Time's up." Cheryl's voice floats in and he hears her heels clicking away not even waiting for them to leave.

"We're not even friends. If you really needed help you'd ask Betty or Jughead or Veronica." Reggie argues.

 _Not even friends._ Why does that shock him so much and why doesn't Reggie listen to him.

"I don't want _them_ , I need _you_." He sounds too desperate and he can feel his attempts are useless but he needs this.

"Bullshit." Is all Reggie says, not looking at him.

He pushes past so roughly that Archie knocks into the side of the closet.

He fucked it up with Reggie again. He let him slip away when he's sure he's the perfect person to help. He lost him.

Overwhelmed with frustration and hopelessness he punches the wall, hearing something crunch but not feeling it.

"Archie?" A voice comes from outside.

*******

Toni had almost laughed when the bottle landed on Reggie but looking at Archie she kept it in.

He looked scared and she wanted to reassure him that it's alright, nobody is thinking anything he doesn't want them to but he won't look at her.

He'll be ok she tells herself, turning back to Veronica and admiring the way her eyes are shining.

Cheryl tells her to spin the bottle to get the second round going because there are plenty of closets to fill. Of course there are.

Toni thinks maybe something will happen tonight. At Veronica's getting ready it had been a whirlwind of compliments and subtle touches as she leant Toni some party clothes.

Veronica was kind in a way she hadn't expected. First seeing Veronica she knew she was hot but had thought perhaps she was a little fake. A rich girl caring about someone like Toni with no ulterior motive was rare but with Veronica it was hard to think that.

She listened to Toni, actually listened to what she was saying because she was interested. She asked about Toni and she seemed to enjoy getting to know her. Yes, the bar was low but what can you expect. She'd got so used to her voice being silenced and dismissed, it felt good to be heard.

Sometimes Veronica looked sad. Particularly when they had said hello to her mom, who had sounded slurred when she replied, and Toni wanted to ask what's wrong but it was too soon.

Either way, things had been building up and she felt like maybe she might be riding back with Veronica in her fancy black car.

It was all building up to _something_.

That's why it feels like a slap in the face when Veronica spins the bottle and it doesn't land on her.

It's luck and she knows the way the cards in her life had been dealt, she didn't have much of that, but she had hoped. _Stupidly_ hoped that today was something different.

The neck of the bottle points to some guy with slicked back hair and jeans that are too tight. He licks his lips at Veronica and Toni's jaw clenches.

Veronica stands up like it's nothing, smoothing out her skirt, not looking at Toni and walks across the circle.

"Let's do this Brandon." Veronica's voice drips with seduction and Toni's drowning.

She watches her take his hand and pull him towards a closet.

Her heart drops ten stories and she blames herself for letting it get so high that it could plummet so far.

Veronica turns back briefly to smile at her and she feels a fire burning inside. She gets up and walks as fast as she can to the bathroom not caring how it looks.

"Hey, new girl, the game's not over yet." Cheryl calls out and a few people start snickering but she keeps going until she's inside the restroom with the door locked.

She may be too hopeful but she definitely wasn't blind. Veronica _had_ been flirting with her. Whether she had actually meant it though, was a mystery.

She had gone into the closet with some random guy like everything from the last two days was completely insignificant. Maybe it had been to her.

Why had Toni let it mean something?

She needed to get out of here.

When she opens the door someone storms past who she recognises is Reggie. Remembering earlier she follows the direction he'd come from until she reaches a door.

"Archie?" She calls out softly.

The door creaks open and Archie all but stumbles out, hand bloody and eyes shimmering with something desperate.

"What the fuck happened? Did you and Reggie fight?" She asked concerned, thinking about how angry Reggie had seemed.

"Yeah." Archie sounds put out.

"Did you punch him?" She looks to his hand.

"Huh?" He's briefly confused before he follows her eye-line, "oh, no I did that myself. Can't blame someone else for your fuck ups." He laughs bitterly.

He's acting strange.

"How much have you had to drink?" She glares at him trying to get him to answer properly.

"Enough that I'm pretty sure I just broke my hand but I can't even feel it." He waves his hand around and she grabs his wrist to stop it.

"Alright, that's it I'm walking you home." She decides, "c'mon let's go."

She practically drags him, not wanting to bump into anyone until they're outside.

"Which way to your house?" She asks.

"What about Veronica? Aren't you going with her?" He looks confused.

"Veronica has someone else to go home with, she doesn't need me." She hopes Archie's too drunk to hear how bitter she is, "so which way is it?" She prompts again.

Finally Archie waves his hand vaguely pointing left. That will have to do she thinks and heads that way.

"So, you going to tell me what happened with Reggie?" She asks, lightly.

"I told him I needed him and he got pissed." Archie slurs like it's funny.

"He didn't want to hook up or something?" She's confused, what else could Archie be needing in a closet with a handsome guy?

"What? No." He seems more alert now, "Do you think that's what he thought I was asking for? Oh God that's- he was probably so uncomfortable." Archie puts his hands over his face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, you probably explained what you really needed, right?" She watches Archie nod, "ok so what _were_ you asking for then?"

"Toni, they found drugs in my locker and I swore they weren't mine but they suspended me anyway. Then I got shoved in the closet with Reggie and he knows about jingle jangle so I thought he'd be able to help me but when I asked he got angry for some reason." He's speaking so fast she's struggling to understand.

"Hang on, _drugs_?" She's lost, is this what happens to Northside kids? "Who put them there?"

She believes that they aren't his. She'd seen him get fucked up on the smallest amount of alcohol, she doubts he's a damn drug addict.

"I don't know but they broke my lock off to get in and Mr Weatherbee said something about the Serpents-" he starts.

"Serpents? You didn't blame this on us did you?" The anger boils inside.

"No I-" he tries but she cuts him off again.

"Because while you Northsiders may get a fair trial and suspension as a _minimum_ , us southsiders would be expelled without a second thought and probably turned into the cops right after." She's yelling.

"Toni, I didn't blame you guys I promise. I understand that you'd get treated unfairly and I know I'm lucky I've even got a chance to prove my innocence, I'm sorry for complaining." He's apologising and actually listening to her. She's not used to Northsiders actually wanting to acknowledge their advantages.

"Thanks, Archie. Sorry I yelled, tonight just didn't turn out like I wanted it to." She knows she should be used to disappointment by now but it still hurts.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks earnestly and she smiles to herself.

"Nah, I don't. You wanna talk about your thing?" She looks up at him.

"No, I don't think I do." It makes them both laugh a little.

"Good idea. Problems are for the morning." She decides, "tonight is for asking you why you didn't kiss Reggie when you had the perfect opportunity." She teases and Archie starts spluttering.

"He's straight." Is all he answers.

"Ok and if he wasn't?" She smirks, watching him turn pink.

"I don't- I well, I-" he struggles, grasping for words and Toni starts chuckling. He was confirming all her suspicions with just a few stumbling words.

"That's what I thought." She replies smugly.

"I don't _like_ Reggie, that's ridiculous. He hates me and I hate him. He even said we aren't friends. I can't speak to him without him getting mad. I can't like him." He argues.

 _Can't or won't_ she wonders.

"Then why'd you need _his_ help, specifically?" She questions further.

"I told you. He knows about jingle jangle."

"Plenty of drug users in this town, Archie. There are certainly a few that don't supposedly _hate_ you." She points out and Archie suddenly seems deep in thought for moment before shaking his head.

"Whatever, this isn't interrogate Archie night." He sounds distant.

Toni puts her hand on her chest.

"Alright, alright. I, Antoinette 'Toni' Topaz, promise not to tease you, Archibald 'Archie' Andrews, anymore." She ends with a salute that has Archie laughing finally.

"Wow. That was a mouthful." He banters and Toni tries not to say anything but she can't help it.

"That's what you're going to be saying about Reggie soon." She taunts and immediately moves away as Archie tries to shove her.

"Oh my God, shut up." He's yelling but he's laughing too, his face flushing again.

"Sorry it was the perfect opportunity, I couldn't let it slide." Her hands held up in surrender.

Archie agrees and soon they're at his house and Toni's about to say she'll help bandage his hand and then head to Fangs' place before she realises.

"Shit."

"What?" Archie looks around for any signs of danger.

"I just remembered I left my motorcycle at Veronica's and I'm supposed to be staying with Fangs but it's too far to walk." She grimaces thinking about having to walk there alone, in the dark. She'll tough it out though, even if she's inwardly complaining the whole time.

"Why don't you stay at mine?" He offers immediately, like it comes naturally.

"Your parents won't mind?" Toni has to ask but she prays that she can stay over.

"My dad's not here and even if he was it would be fine." Archie has already turned to start walking inside, conveniently hiding his face from her.

She notices for the second time that he doesn't even mention his mom. Still, she silently follows him inside, exhausted and just wanting the day to end.

Now they're sat in Archie's room, him leaning against the headboard as she cleans his knuckles of dried blood and puts a bandage around his hand.

"It's not broken, luckily you only bruised it and it should be better in about a week." She explains.

"Are you sure? It hurts really bad." He complains, scrunching his face in pain.

"Yes I'm sure. Ok, now make sure to change the bandage everyday because even though the cuts aren't that deep you don't want to risk an infection." She warns, making sure he's listening properly.

"Thank you, Doctor Topaz." He jokes and then looks thoughtful, "How do you know so much about first aid?"

"The serpents get injured a lot and hospitals are expensive. Also we can't always explain our injuries without getting too many unwanted questions." She says it casually but Archie looks horrified. Clearly he's not used to the idea that sometimes when you get hurt there isn't going to be someone to fix it for you, you have to do it yourself.

She moves to his desk putting the first aid kit down and looking at a picture of a woman with red hair, grinning and holding a baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket.

"Is that you and your mom?" She asks and his head snaps up to where she's looking.

"Yeah." He answers shortly, not elaborating any further.

"Andrews, can I ask what happened with your mom? You always avoid mentioning her and if you don't want to talk about it I can drop it." She tries softly.

"No, it's ok, everyone here knows anyway. Five years ago she- " Sighing he continues, "there was a car crash and she didn't make it. She died and I... that's all I want to talk about for now." He keeps his head down but his voice shaking let's her know he's tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Archie." She sits back down, "I'm really sorry."

He just sniffles slightly.

"Do you know why I live with my uncle?" She finds herself saying and Archie shakes his head. "My parents left when I was a baby. They asked my uncle to babysit one night and then they never came to pick me up. They could be anywhere right now. I wasn't even a year old yet and they were already fed up of me."

Her voice trembles slightly and she wants to slap herself. Why is she allowing herself to tell someone this and more importantly why is she getting _upset_? She had just wanted to let Archie know he's not alone in this, just wanted him to know she understands not having a parent.

"Toni, I'm sorry about your parents too." He reaches out to squeeze her hand and she chuckles lightly as he winces in pain, forgetting his bruised fist.

"It's alright, I wasn't old enough to know them so I can't miss them. Not sure I'd _want_ to know the people who left me with someone like my uncle anyway." Her fist clenches under his hand and he notices.

"Did your uncle really kick you out for dating girls?" He's biting his lip.

"Yeah he did, it sucks but there are a lot of jerks in this world Archie. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, there's going to be some people who will give you shit for dating a guy but it's not worth hiding that part of yourself. If you let them win then you're going to miss out on so many wonderful things, you could miss out on finding your _soulmate_." She knows he needs to hear something like this and right now she's the only one that will tell him it.

"It's scary." His voice is so quiet it almost gets lost in the breeze from the open window.

"Hey, if anyone ever says that who you are isn't ok then they'd be completely wrong and I'd personally be very happy to show them _exactly_ what being in a gang means." She assures him, completely serious.

"Thank you, Toni. I'm glad you were the one that found me that night. I'm glad you're the one I came out to." His eyes are starting to close but he looks sincere. "If someone hurts you then I'll be there for you even though I'm sure you can handle it yourself."

She wonders what he would say if she told him about Veronica. Still, she thanks him and gets up to head to the spare room when she feels his hand go limp with sleep.

Looking at her phone she sees a text from Veronica.

**Hey! Where are you? I can't find you. Xx**

She turns off her phone and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! ily all so much, any kind comments or kudos are always appreciated, hope you all have great days xx


	6. don't say sorry and i'll still forgive you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't mean to say that." Reggie answers weakly, clearly taken aback at Archie's anger.
> 
> "No. You were right. We're only either outright fighting eachother or stuck somewhere between enemies and acquaintances." He's aware that his arms are gesticulating a little ridiculously but he dares Reggie to laugh at him now.
> 
> "Don't be like that man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say this all the time but this is the longest I've gone without updating and im SO sorry :( it's been a busy time so ive had little time/motivation to write but hopefully I'll be better now!! You might want to re-read the previous chapter to refresh your memory, ok ily hope you enjoy xx

  
Toni has already been up for an hour by the time Archie finally makes an appearance, stumbling into the kitchen with messy hair and the same clothes as the night before.  
  
"Morning dad." He mumbles out.  
  
"Morning son?" She tries to stay serious and play along but she's already laughing.  
  
Archie widens his eyes and does a double take which only makes her laugh harder.  
  
"Toni, oh god I'm sorry." He's rubbing his eyes now, "I guess I just had a really vivid dream and forgot what was real life."   
  
"A dream where I was your dad? Did I have a moustache and beer belly?" She's grinning wildly.   
  
"No, shut up." He's chuckling too, "It was one where my dad came back from the... business trip." He smiles a little sadly but his eyes still shine with laughter.   
  
She senses that she should change the subject and raises her cup in the air.  
  
"I hope it's alright that I made myself coffee and I tried to do breakfast but there isn't really much here." She gestures to the fruit bowl with only a too-ripe banana and bruised apple inside.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of forgot to stock up on food." He looks apologetic even though he shouldn't, "You want to go to pop's?"   
  
"That sounds great, Andrews." She's getting up immediately and pouring her coffee down the drain. The milk had been a little sour but she hadn't wanted to seem rude.  
  
"We can take my dad's truck." He offers grabbing a pair of keys from the draw.  
  
"If your dad went out of town why'd he leave his truck here?" She was only curious, it hadn't meant to come out like she was suspicious of him and yet she felt him freeze up slightly.  
  
"Um I guess he wanted to use one of the company cars because it's a work trip or something." He falters a bit over the words but Toni doesn't want to press him so early in the morning, especially after last night.  
  
"Alright. Can we get my motorcycle on the way though?" She asks without mentioning Veronica, knowing she'll stumble over the name and he'll ask questions she doesn't want to answer.   
  
"Yeah, sure I'll drop you off at the Pembroke and then maybe you can ride your bike the rest of the way and meet me there?" He suggests, not saying her name either and Toni wonders if it's a coincidence or he's just a lot more perceptive than she thought.  
  
Either way he's dropped her off outside the building now, making sure she knows the way to Pop's before driving off himself.   
  
Her heart beats faster and she needs to breath deeper and she feels stupid. The quicker she gets her bike, the quicker She can leave.   
  
She spots it and curses under her breath seeing it parked so close to the front door of the building. She walks as fast as she can without it turning into a jog, kind of wishing she'd asked Archie to come with her so she felt less exposed.   
  
She turns her keys over in her pocket, running her finger along the sharp edge as she finally reaches the bike.   
  
She tries to kick the side stand up like normal but it won't budge. It's so stiff she has to crouch down and try to loosen it with her hands meaning her guard is let down for a minute.  
  
"Antoinette!" A voice comes floating around her and she hates that she recognises it right away after only a few days of knowing...  
  
"Veronica." It comes out cold but not too noticeably so as she keeps her back to the girl, hiding the grimace on her face.  
  
"I saw you out the window and I thought you might need this." Toni has to turn around now to see what Veronica's holding.   
  
"My helmet. Thanks." She takes it quickly, not making eye-contact. Immediately she goes back to trying to put the side stand up.  
  
"Well, that's not the only reason I came down." She's leaning against the wall now, not so subtly fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"No?" Toni can't help but play along.  
  
"Yeah. I also just wanted to see you." Veronica pulls herself away from the wall, coming close enough that her shoulder almost brushes against Toni's.   
  
"Uh huh. That's nice." She manages to drag herself out of the hole and stop playing along. She's not going to give in just because a pretty girl bats her eyes at her.   
  
She made that mistake already, letting herself believe it was anything other than lighthearted flirting.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she sees Veroinca frown slightly.  
  
"Did you get my texts last night?" The tone is a little less light.   
  
"Yep." She answers briefly.   
  
"Oh. Why didn't you re-" Veronica begins but Toni needs to get out before she's exposing too much.   
  
"Look, Veronica, I really can't stay and chat right now. I need to get going." She finally undoes the stand and pushes her motorbike out of the corner.   
  
"Are you mad at me?" Toni hadn't expected Veronica to ask that and half of her wants to lie and say no but the other half wants to start yelling about leading people on and then leaving them high and dry.  
  
Instead she goes for something more in the middle.   
  
"What do you think?" She asks back.  
  
"Toni why don't you come upstairs and we can talk. I have croissants." She offers with a weak smile.   
  
"I'm on my way to breakfast with Archie right now so I can't." She's swinging her leg over her bike.  
  
"Just tell him you're eating with me instead, I'm sure he won't mind." Veronica sounds desperate now and Toni wants to give in but she shouldn't and there's still anger lingering inside.  
  
"Actually I'm not the sort of person who just ditches her friends at the drop of a hat like that." Toni is careful in choosing the word friend.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice isn't so smooth at this point. The honey dripping from her words has turned bitter and Toni can't stand it.  
  
"If you really want to talk about it then we can." She finds herself saying because as much as she's angry she hates leaving things like this and hates not being able to explain herself.   
  
"I do really want to talk about whatever _this_ is, Toni." Once again she's taken aback at how much attention Veronica gives her, never once breaking eye contact.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then. You can text me a time and place." She puts her helmet on.  
  
"You'll actually answer this time?" Veronica's voice is laced with humour and Toni's glad her face is covered because she can't help smirking.   
  
Something about how Veronica is holding her own against Toni makes her smile.  
  
"Why don't you wait and see?" She calls back, revving the engine and driving off before Veronica can say anything more.  
  
She should be angry, she wants to still be as furious as she was last night but seeing her had managed to dampen her rage.   
  
She tells herself it's because she's rational and she's waiting to hear Veronica's explanation but deep down she knows it's because her heart keeps tugging her towards this Northside princess and it won't let her pull away so easily.  
  
****  
Archie immediately ordered two coffees and two pancake meals as soon as he got through the doors to pop's. He was starving and had a feeling Toni would want to eat as soon as she got here.  
  
He sat on one side of the booth waiting for her. Now that he was alone with no distractions his mind began to swirl.   
  
Toni's words from their conversation last night really stuck with him and he couldn't help but imagine actually coming out to someone other than her.   
  
He so desperately wants to stop feeling on edge about this, he feels like the people around him are analysing every move he makes and that they _know_ he's not straight.  
  
Maybe if he told people then he'd stop feeling like he's in a game of hide and seek that's much too real, the seeker standing right outside the closet he's hiding in. He's holding his breath and he can't make a noise or else they'll find him. What would happen if they did?   
  
Maybe he would finally be able to breathe normally.   
  
It sounds so free but even the thought of telling _Veronica_ makes his chest tighten. He knows she wouldn't think bad of him but in his brain he just can't picture being able to find the words to tell anyone, even one of his most open-minded best friends.   
  
The chime of the bell pulls him out of his thoughts and he's grateful to see Toni walking in.   
  
They're both so hungry they barely say a word until the waitress, Nelly, brings the food over. Archie feels like Nelly hasn't aged a day since he's been coming here as a kid, she always has a smile plastered on her face and a bounce in her step no matter what.  
  
"Thank you." Both of them say, genuinely grateful for the pancakes and strips of bacon covered in syrup.  
  
"Enjoy your date." She winks at Archie as if in approval.  
  
"Oh, no we're just friends." He manages calmly, trying not to laugh at the idea.   
  
"My bad, sorry." Nelly's smile doesn't even falter, her ponytail bopping as she walks away.  
  
"What is it with Riverdale and thinking every guy and girl hanging out are screwing eachother?" Toni questions, almost laughing too.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we're pretty old fashioned." He answers and Toni raises an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, no kidding Archie. Look around you, this whole place is straight from the 50s." She tilts her head to the jukebox making Archie chuckle.   
  
"Toni I've been meaning to say, thank you for last night and I'm sorry I was such a mess after that whole 7 minutes in heaven thing." he looks down at the bandage on his hand.   
  
"Don't apologise, you let me crash at your place, that's more than enough repayment." She assures him, "besides it's not the first time I've witnessed you come out the closet."   
  
His eyes widen and he almost expects everyone to stop what they're doing and look at him.   
  
"Toni you can't say that so loud what if someone hears." He's whispering.   
  
"Don't worry it's so loud in here, nobody can hea-." She tries to convince him but gets cut off by a voice from behind that has Archie whipping his head around suddenly.  
  
"Andrews, just the person I needed to see." Reggie comes sauntering over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Half scared that Reggie heard them talking and half confused as to why he's even talking to him at all.  
  
"I want to tell you som-" He stops, looks between them both and then asks, "Wait are you guys on a date?"   
  
"NO." He says too quick. "No, of course not, we're just friends having breakfast. Definitely not dating." He tries to look to Toni for some support but she just looks back at him in amusement.  
  
"Oh cool." Archie wonders why Reggie's shoulders visibly relax at this, "Well I'll talk to you later then."   
  
Archie's brain doesn't work fast enough to be able to tell Reggie that he doesn't want to talk because last night was a mess. He's not sure why Reggie is acting so normal.   
  
"But I don't want-." All he can do is sigh as Reggie walks back to his booth.  
  
"Andrews, what the hell was that?" Toni asks, stifling her laughs. "There was no need to get so defensive, you could do a lot worse than me."   
  
"It wasn't that strange." He tries to justify.  
  
"Yes it was." She persuades and seems to pause in thought. "How come when the waitress asked, you acted perfectly normal but when Reggie asks, suddenly you _really_ don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us."  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." He's not sure what exactly she's implying but knows he doesn't like the suggestive tone.  
  
"I think you wanted to make sure Reggie didn't think you were dating anyone because you want him to know you're single so-" She says in a sing-song voice before he interrupts.  
  
"It was just because I was tired of people asking if we're dating. That's all." He argues.  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She shrugs reaching over to steal a strip of bacon.   
  
"Alright, you just lost syrup privileges." He grabs the syrup pot and moves it away from her.   
  
They continue to joke until they're finished and Toni gets a text that she won't explain to him and heads out leaving him to go home alone.  
  
He's barely out the door and to his truck before he hears a yell from behind.  
  
"Andrews wait!" Reggie calls out.  
  
"I'm busy dude." He throws back, not stopping.  
  
"I need to talk to you, bro." He says not giving up. The word _bro_ and how casual it sounds makes something click within him and he turns around.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to apologise for last night? And by apologise I mean never actually _saying_ sorry but instead just telling me to 'forget it' and act like nothing happened; so then we can go back to being, _what_ exactly?" He raises his brow as if he wants Reggie to answer. " _Friends_? Because last night you made it pretty clear that we aren't that."  
  
He's not sure why this is all spilling out of him at this moment, maybe the sugar and caffeine has got him all fired up.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that." Reggie answers weakly, clearly taken aback at Archie's anger.  
  
"No. You were right. We're only either outright _fighting_ eachother or stuck somewhere between enemies and acquaintances." He's aware that his arms are gesticulating a little ridiculously but he _dares_ Reggie to laugh at him now.  
  
"Don't be like that, man." Apparently not used to Archie actually acknowledging any of their arguments.  
  
"Like what? _Honest_? I think I've dealt with this for long enough that I've earned that right." They're in the parking lot, next to his truck but in the open for anyone to see, yet he doesn't care. "I'm sick of being stuck in this cycle of you being mad at me and then pretending like it didn't happen, only for you to be mad again the next day. You can't just pretend like nothing happened."  
  
"That's what you did though, isn't it?" He mumbles like Archie won't hear him.  
  
"What does that mean?" He's completely lost, trying to grasp at anything to let him know what Reggie is thinking but he can't.  
  
"Look, I'm not mad at you, I swear." He ignores Archie's question. "We've always had arguments, that's just how we are."  
  
_That's just how we are._   
  
Hearing that makes his chest ache. How can Reggie be so ok with that.  
  
They were like that when they were younger and that was fine because kids argue and then get over it five minutes later all the time, that's normal. Not _now_ though.

They had actually managed to get over it for a while, managed to be friends of sorts for a few months. What changed?  
  
"But I felt like we were finally getting somewhere, Reg, and then a couple months ago something happened and now I can't go five minutes without pissing you off. What happened?" He's pleading now, somehow anger turned into sadness.   
  
"It's nothing, it's my bad for being angry. I shouldn't feel like this." Reggie says and again Archie feels like it has another meaning that he doesn't understand.  
  
"What did I do, Reggie? I've fucked up enough things in my life, at least I could make one thing right again." He wants to fix something instead of just breaking.  
  
"Andrews I'm serious it's nothing, you didn't do anything." He immediately changes the topic, steering away when Archie felt like maybe he was about to figure something out. "Look I just wanted to talk to you because I want to help you."   
  
"Excuse me?" Now Archie's completely distracted away from what they were talking about.  
  
"It's about what you mentioned last night." Reggie explains and Archie realises perhaps this isn't a good conversation to have out on the open.  
  
"Alright, get in my truck, let's talk in there." He doesn't wait for Reggie to answer, instead just unlocks the car door and gets in the drivers seat.   
  
Reggie follows without protest and immediately starts talking once they're safe inside.  
  
"Kevin's dad told him about the drugs, Kevin told Moose and then Moose told me." Archie can barely keep up with that sentence. "I should have believed you."   
  
"Yeah, you should have." He says more bitterly than he should.  
  
"I didn't think you were for real, it's not like you to ask for help, not from me." Reggie's voice sounds the most genuine Archie's ever heard from him.  
  
"Ok, I get that." He's so taken aback he can't find himself able to say more.  
  
"Also, no offence but you were pretty smashed, it was hard to take you serious." Reggie closes off again and the jokes are back. In a way it's a relief, something about Reggie's genuine tone had made his stomach swirl.  
  
"Alright, alright I get it, no need for insults." He's laughing, not sure why, maybe it's nervous laughter.  
  
Reggie chuckles too before pausing to think, he opens his mouth to speak a few times before finally managing it.  
  
"For the record even if I _was_ mad at you now I wouldn't let you get in trouble for something you didn't do if I knew I could help you." Archie hadn't expected that and Reggie looks a little shocked at his own words too.  
  
"You actually want to help me?" He has to ask, to make sure he's not mistaken and this isn't a joke.  
  
"Yeah, I can't have you suspended," Reggie doesn't make eye contact now, "the Bulldogs would miss you too much. We need you on the team."   
  
Archie thinks he knows what Reggie _really_ means.  
  
"The _Bulldogs_ would miss me?" He asks, almost teasingly.  
  
"Yeah." Reggie insists weakly.  
  
"Alright." He pauses and then firmly asks, "How can you help me?"  
  
Reggie grins.  
  
"Well, Andrews, let me take the wheel and I'll show you." The slight smirk on Reggie's face sets his stomach swirling again.   
  
Definitely nerves. That's the only explanation.  
  
He purposefully ignores thinking about certain comments Toni has made over the last few days.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry again for the long wait, next chapter will come a lot sooner. I've seen lots of comments recently and they all made me smile thank you so much for continuing to motivate me to finish this!!! Comments and kudos truly do mean a lot, ily all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song 'haven't had enough' by Marianas Trench xx


End file.
